


burnin' up

by alicialeila



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Homra Shenanigans, Humor, Kitchen Accidents, M/M, Prompt Fill, kitchen shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicialeila/pseuds/alicialeila
Summary: Mikototsu kitchen shenanigans.Prompt: "Not while I'm cooking."





	burnin' up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardusteyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusteyes/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Stardusteyes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these Mikototsu shenanigans.

**burnin’ up**

  
  
Totsuka found that it was hard to plan a surprise for someone who was always around. 

He’d wanted to throw a surprise party for Yata, since it was his twentieth birthday, and that was kind of a big deal. But it seemed like Yata was always at HOMRA, and so Totsuka had taken to using the very late hours of the night, or early hours of the morning, to put together some decorations and prepare some food, snacks, and sweets. In fact, this was the fourth – and hopefully final – night he’d stayed at HOMRA long after everyone else to get ready for Yata’s birthday party.

He’d finished most of the food, and the birthday cake only needed to be frosted, and so now he was just finishing up his last batch of sugar cookies.

He smiled as he heard heavy footsteps descending down the stairs, then stepping into the kitchen behind him.

“You’re still here?” Mikoto asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Totsuka laughed. “Don’t say it like that!”

“You know what I mean,” Mikoto said.

He was no doubt disgruntled because this – the hours after everyone left, when HOMRA was empty and Anna upstairs, fast asleep – was usually their _private_ time. Totsuka thought that these past four nights of preparations had perhaps been leaving Mikoto feeling a little unloved.

A warm hand grasped Totsuka’s hip suggestively. 

“Not while I’m cooking,” Totsuka said, even though his pulse raced traitorously.

“You’re baking,” Mikoto corrected, grumpy as ever. Totsuka smiled; even though he’d said it with such a straight face, Totsuka knew Mikoto well enough by now to know that this was his way of teasing.

Mikoto took a step closer, eliminating any space between their bodies, and Totsuka shivered at the warmth at his back. When Mikoto pressed his nose to Totsuka’s neck, his heart thumped in anticipation, the way it did each and every time Mikoto got close to him like this.

“Wait,” Totsuka breathed. “Just let me get these in the oven.” He quickly scooped the batter onto the baking sheet, mentally apologizing to Yata for how misshapen his birthday cookies were going to be.

He’d barely shut the oven door before Mikoto had lifted him, hands under his ass, and plopped him down on a clean counter. Totsuka wrapped his legs around Mikoto’s waist and let his hands roam up and down Mikoto’s broad back.

Mikoto wasted no time sliding their lips together, slipping his tongue into Totsuka’s mouth. He pulled away slightly, panting. “Were you tasting the batter?”

Totsuka winked. “Of course I was.”  
  
Mikoto grunted, then returned to kissing Totsuka deeply, like he was trying to lick the taste right out of his mouth.

Totsuka tended to lose all coherent thought when Mikoto touched him, or kissed him. At the moment, nothing in the world existed except for Mikoto’s mouth on Totsuka’s neck as Mikoto sucked a bruise there.

Mikoto had already lost his shirt, and Totsuka’s was completely unbuttoned, hanging loosely on his shoulders. Totsuka’s hand was fumbling with Mikoto’s belt when the piercing shriek of the smoke alarm had them jumping apart.

It was only then that Totsuka realized that, yes, there was a strong smell coming from the oven. 

Totsuka stumbled down from the counter and ran over to the oven to open the door, unleashing a heavy cloud of dark smoke. Some of the cookies had burst into flame! “What…” He could hardly think with the loud shriek of the alarm. “Can you try to shut it off?” Totsuka shouted at Mikoto, though his voice could hardly be heard over the high pitch of the alarm.

“What?” Mikoto asked.

“CAN YOU TURN IT OFF?”

It seemed like an eternity before the shrieking finally stopped, and Totsuka managed to get the oven situation under control, though there was no salvaging the cookies.

He sighed in relief nonetheless. “Thank God.”

“Tatara? Mikoto?” a sleepy voice asked.

Anna had come downstairs, in her little red nightdress, obviously woken by the ruckus.

“Sorry for waking you, Anna,” Totsuka said, gently stroking her hair. “We had a little accident, but everything’s fine!”

Anna just eyed them both silently, reminding Totsuka of the fact that both he and Mikoto were in various stages of undress. Turning away from Anna, he started doing up his buttons, clearing his throat conspicuously and tilting his head towards where Mikoto’s T-shirt lay wrinkled on the floor.

Mikoto had just managed cover himself when another, more frantic voice called out.  
  
“Totsuka?” 

Kusanagi appeared, still in his pajamas, hair wild. 

Totsuka laughed guiltily. “Hi, Kusanagi-san,” he said.

“What happened? I got an alert on my phone that the smoke alarm went off, and nobody was answering their phones.”

Totsuka glanced nervously at the oven. “Um, I think I accidentally set it to the broiler,” he said. “And, um, I forgot to set a timer.”

Kusanagi’s look of concern morphed into suspicion, and then into a murderous glare when he spotted the bruise on Totsuka’s neck. “I’m gonna kill you both,” he said lowly, eerily calm.

“Don’t worry, Kusanagi-san!” Totsuka said quickly. “We’ll air this place out and it’ll be good as new! That was the last batch, anyways.” Kusanagi was still frowning at them. “Everything’s fine, so you can go back to bed!”

Totsuka managed to send Kusanagi home, and then get Anna upstairs and into bed. Mikoto must have felt a little guilty, because he helped Totsuka clean up the mess in the kitchen, and then sat at his side as Totsuka frosted Yata’s cake. When they were finally done, Totsuka glanced at the clock and was shocked by the hour. “I might as well just sleep here, since it’s so late,” he said, yawning. Mikoto’s eyes lit with interest. “I mean really sleep,” Totsuka said. He had been up early this morning, too.

Mikoto frowned.

Totsuka laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to that frowning mouth. “Get some sleep, okay?”

Mikoto grunted and made his way upstairs. 

As Totsuka drifted off, he couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that for once, _he_ was the one who was starting fires.

The next day, at Yata’s birthday party, nobody could figure out why Kusanagi was giving Totsuka and Mikoto dirty looks all night, and why, when Totsuka offered to stay late to clean up afterwards, Mikoto growled and threw Totsuka over his shoulder, stomping upstairs.


End file.
